dreamllandfandomcom-20200213-history
Savane Donelli
Savane Donelli is a 19 years old traveler and lives in Montpellier. In Dreamland, he is the famous "Fishmaker" and his goal is to be the n°1 fighter and the strongest traveler. He is part of The Lucky Stars group and often considered as the leader. He is actually ranked 85th in the Major League. Appearance Savane looks like a delinquent with two red earrings, dual colored eyes (one green and one blue) and has light green colored hair. He is rather muscular and is said to be quite handsome by the girls. Personality In real life Savane is always talking about girls. While in the real world he is a cool, calm and collected individual and cares deeply for his sister, however, when it comes to fighting in Dreamland he gets hot blooded. He always wants to fight the strongest people in Dreamland and his only goal is to be the strongest traveler. Abilities and power Savane is "The Fishmaker". One of the rare powers that can only be held by one person at a time in Dreamland. His power allows him to summon different kinds of fish. To gain more powers/summons Savane must go to the Fish tower and train. There he fights fishes (most likely new summons) and becomes stronger. His power is quite versatile. Some of the fish act as partners, obeying his commands or improving his mobility, while others are parasitic. With those weapons Savane can momentarily absorb the fish into his body making himself more powerful. Spells (Summons) *'Bibi': She has no battle potential that we know of. Savane treats her like a puppy, reassuring her in dangerous situations. Something special about Bibi is that she is one of the "Twelve Cursed Master Fish" as shown as Virus another of the twelve was extremely powerful. Although the reader is unaware of what that is this lead us to believe Bibi has some hidden potential, not to mention there are eleven more. She is a female and seems to be in love with Savane. *'Kanine': Looks much like a piranha, with huge sharp teeth and an unquenchable hunger that he always made know. Kanine recently gained the power to become invisible for short periods of time. It has not been explained how he gained this power or if any of Savane's other fish gain more powers similarly. *'Fox': It appears that Fox is a Lemon Shark. Fox is known for his speed, he is fast enough to move along side Dreamland's metro with ease. It is revealed that he's the n°2 fastest shark in the fish tower. Fox is rode by Savane and improves his maneuverability greatly, often catching enemies off guard with his incredible speed. *Moby Dick: Moby Dick is a White Whale (for obvious reasons). He is huge and is actually the biggest of Savane's summon. *Mosquito: Mosquito (Moustik) is a Sawfish. He is a "Parasite type", meaning he has the ability of combining with Savane. Upon command Mosquito (Moustik) combines with Savane's becoming a sword-like saw protruding from his arm. *[[:File:Fury.png|'Fury']]: Has yet to appear, but we can see it in one of Dreamland illustration. This small fish seems to be related to fire. *'Pain and Smash': They are two pilot-fish that take the form of hands. They allow Savane to have four hands and hits twice as much. *'Boumatra': Boumatra is a fungus type poison who explode when commanded to by Savane. When it explodes, it release a poison that paralyze Savane's opponents for a short amount of time. *[[:File:Virus.png|'Virus']]: One of the twelve cursed Master Fish and Savane strongest summon so far. Virus is a small and black colored fish with poison power. Like Mosquito he is a "Parasite type" summon. Virus can fuse with Savane by entering his eyes. This painful process gives Savane an armor and enhance his physical ability greatly. It also gives him a powerful poison that can kill almost any traveler who's been in contact with it. This boost is great enough for him to easily beat Djay Killa, rank 16 of the major league. *[[:File:Galéon.jpg|'Galéon']]: Galéon is a Bull Shark and one of the 6 generals of Sharkland 2nd floor. He wants to have arms and Savane promises him he will have arms if he make a pact with him. His power is still unknown but he knocked out Savane in one shot while he was in his Virus Armor with a Shock Wave. * Trapping and Pain: Fish pilot brothers, they are fish-shaped hands that allow Savannah to have twice as much "hand" to hit his opponents. * Grouper: It envelops the right hand of Savannah and allow him to deal a terrible blow * Baloon: This is a Diodon, colloquially called Fish Porcupine which seems to serve more variety than offensive. Statistics According to the 8th volume his Dreamland statistics at the time were : *Power: 4/5 *Defense: 4/5 *Speed: 4/5 *Luck: 2/5 *Fury: 3/5 Trivia *He has dropped school at the age of 16. *He is of Italian origin. *His hair color vary from white to green on official illustration. But he is more often depicted as having green hair. *According to Dreamland's author Reno Lemaire, he's standing at 6 feet (1.82 m ). *The scar on his left eyebrow is actually a fake. He makes it with a razor in order to look cooler. *He has won over 37 girls in his life. *According to tome 4, his favorite color is blue, his favorite song is intergalactic by the beastie boys, his favorite movie is Braveheart, he likes fanta lemon the most and his favorite game is Street fighter zero 3 *He bears a strong resemblance to Roronoa Zoro from the One Piece series and share almost the same behavior. Reno Lemaire is a known One Piece fan, considering it the greatest manga series ever created. Gallery Bulboh.jpg|Bulboh Virus.png|Virus 362 32380580677 4356 n.jpg|Kanine and Fox Galéon.jpg|Galeon Moby Dick.jpg|Moby Dick 1960 45588965677 5387 n.jpg|Unnamed Fish (Eel) SAvane2.png|Savane after fusing with Virus